What am I hearing!
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: Danny hears a VERY awkward conversation between Dash and Sam.  Rated for how your mind interperates things.


**Summary: Danny overhears a frightening conversation between Dash and Sam. This is to test whether or not you have a sick mind. I know there are other stories like this. I AM NOT COPYING YOUR STYLE! I just want to write a story in this type of format, because I had a good idea for one, so please don't hate me!**

I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

It was a normal day of school for young Danny Fenton and his friends. Full of boring Mr. Lancer, Dash trying to kill Danny, and Tucker and Sam fighting. It was now after school and Danny was walking out of the front door. Just then he heard a voice say,

"Are those real?" It took him to realize that the voice came from Dash. He was mortified. '_Who is he even talking to anyway?!_' he thought.

"Yes, they are. Why were you wondering?" _OH MY GOD_, Danny screamed inside, _SAM! _He couldn't believe Dash would ask something like this to anyone, Sam none the less. He walked closer to the tree they were standing by, but still remained unseen. He didn't want them to know he was spying on them.

"Er, I don't know . . . just wondering." Dash trailed off. Danny smacked his forehead. _He's such a pervert_.

"Why did you ask me that Dash? Did you think they were fake?" Sam laughed. Danny pictured Dash's face. It was probably turning redder by the minute.

"Well, you see, knowing your family and their great wealth, I just figured that, you know, they'd be real." Danny got very confused over that sentence. _What does wealth have to do with Sam's . . . erm . . . body? _Danny just figured it was Dash's rushing mind that made him answer a stupid question like that. Dash can really be a moron. Danny listened in more.

"No," Sam replied, "These are pure real. I don't like the idea of fake ones. It just seems so weird." She said. Danny was probably blushing more than Dash over there. He couldn't stand listening to this sickening conversation.

"Can I see them?" Dash said quietly. Danny held in his vomit. _Why the hell would Dash ask that? That's just disgusting_! He suddenly felt faint, and already knew Sam's answer. He knew that she'd slap him across the face and scream "No."

"Sure." Sam said. _WHAT?! _Danny wanted to scream as loud as he could, but he just couldn't. He was so shocked that Sam was doing this, "What do you want to see them though?" She asked after that.

"I don't know. My father and I were thinking about getting my mother something like this for her birthday." _Okay, Dash and his family have very weird tastes in birthday presents,_ Danny said to himself. He somewhat thought that was funny too. Picturing Dash and his father giving that to her made him laugh.

"Well, here they are," Sam said, "Both of them in their glory." Danny couldn't believe his ears. This, indeed, is going to scar him for life, "Here, you can hold them if you want." That made Danny want to die right then and there, but he kept listening to see if the principal would walk in on them.

"Okay I will." Dash said "Wow, they're so shiny. You must clean them everyday." Danny did not need to hear Dash say that about Sam. She slightly laughed.

"Well yeah, I have to. I don't want them to look bad or anything." Danny's face was literally purple now, from embarrassment of hearing all of this.

"My God, they're so big." Dash said. Danny couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the bush he was hiding in and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"That's enough! Enough I say!" He was running as he was saying that. He stopped at Dash and Sam. They both carried expressions of shock and confusion on their faces. Sam still had her shirt on, and Dash was holding something in his hand, "Open your hand Dash." Dash took a step back and opened his clenched fist. On his palm lay a pair of diamond earrings.

"I wanted to see if they were real diamonds or not. I wanted to buy my mother a pair for her birthday." Dash said with slight fear in his voice. Just then, Sam collapsed with laughter.

"Oh my god Danny, what did you think we were talking about?" She was rolling on the grass, convulsing in laughter. Just then, Danny felt the blood rush to his face, and he felt like an idiot.

"Fenton, you're a nerd!" Dash said. He returned Sam's earrings and walked home.

* * *

Yes, the ending sucked, but yeah I just wanted to end it. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
